Falling Up
by adk39
Summary: Coming into power isn't just something that comes upon you...It's something you fall into. And after she died he fell. He fell hard!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I got the idea of writing how Spot got his power from someone who reviewed my one shot story. So it is going to be the time between Sammy dies to when he got his power, but also flashbacks to explain Sammy. But I will explain the other story I wrote in here at some point so you don't have to read it to know what's going on.

And thank you to my lovely friend Britt for reading it for me!

And I am probably going to need some characters, so if you want to just leave me the characters information and I will try and use him/her!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Newsies!

Spots P.O.V.

How can I forget when everything around me reminds me, all the memories and people she's a part of surround me? Everything seems to remind me. And no matter how hard I try, how hard I want to, I can't forget!

I can't sleep knowing that when I wake up I won't see her smiling face. I won't hear her contagious laugh. I won't smell the scent of her hair as she walks by.

You think after a few days it would get easier. But when you live in the same place, walk the same streets, and talk with the same people the memories can't fade.

So how do you forget someone who was always by your side no matter what? Someone you loved more the life itself, more then the air you breathe. That one special person that you knew would never give up on you, and would always be there whenever you needed her.

Truth be told you really can't. Because how can you forget when everything around you reminds you? When all the memories surround you, and the people she is a part of are around you. When everything you do, say, think reminds you. And no matter how hard you try, how hard you want to, you can't forget…!

Because memories are what help us to remember. They keep us moving forward, but don't allow us to let go of who we love!

A/N: This is my second story I have ever wrote, and my first chapter story. I would really love/appreciate it if you would Review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, anything would help!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay my second chapter, Spot isn't in this one but he will be next chapter! Just to let you know whatever is in italics is a flashback.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Newsies

"_Hey Sammy, how's everything going?" Blades_ _asked as the young girl walked into the room. Looking up and seeing a big smile on her face he raised an eyebrow knowing that she was up to something. "What are you up to now?"_

"_Why would you think I was up to something? I'm an angel!" She replied giving him one of her best innocent smiles._

"_You're always up to something when you have that look on your face. You better spill before your brother comes in here and wants to know too."_

"_Okay fine." Letting out an aggravated sigh she took a seat next to Blades. "I guess I have to tell you since I need your help anyway!" She looked up and smiled at the older boy._

"_We'll have to see about that." Blades let out a laugh and shook his head when he saw her smile fade into a frown. "I don't want your brother getting mad at me."_

"_Okay." She smiled already knowing perfectly well that she could get him to do whatever she wanted. "Well today when I was with Spot he asked me if I would ever want to live in Brooklyn," She paused making sure he was still listening, "and I said of course I would. I mean It's so much more exciting then Manhattan. And so then he asked me if I wanted to and he would show me the ropes, and I really wanna go but I have to ask Rambler. That's where you come in." She looked up at him her eyes pleading for his help…_

Blades snapped back to reality when he almost tripped over his leader, who was sitting on the front steps to the lodge house. "You okay Rambler?" He asked when he saw the upset look on the others face.

"I should have never let her go! I should have made her stay here!" He burst out into tears thinking of his sister who had gotten killed just a few days ago. "She would still be okay, she would still be alive!"

Trying to comfort him Blades put his arm on his shoulder letting him know he was there for him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Rambler was right; she was much too young to be living in Brooklyn. She should have stayed in Manhattan, none of this would have happened. If only they had stopped her…

"_That's my baby sister Spot!" Ramble, the Manhattan leader, yelled as he watched the younger Brooklyn boy, who was only thirteen; lead his little sister, of only twelve, off to live in Brooklyn. "Make sure you watch out for her. And you do anything to hurt her I'll have to soak ya!"_

"_Aww quit it Ramble!" His sister yelled over her shoulder. "He's not gonna do anything to me!" She turned around and gave her brother one of her I'll-be-fine reassuring smiles, then turned all her attention back to Spot._

"I should have never even asked you if she could go." Blades replied taking a seat on the stair next to him. "She wasn't ready for Brooklyn. I should have told her no, that she couldn't go, that should have been the end of it. No arguments, no begging, just a flat out no!" He mumbled to himself burying his head in his hands and silently cursing himself for what he had done.

The two boys sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Ever since the Sammy's death everyone had been different. They all had their own way of grieving. Some cried, some kept to themselves, some talked about it, and others tried to pretend she had never existed. But at the end of the day everyone was still upset!

She had been a big part of everyone's life, though she was younger then most, only thirteen years old when she died, she had always been there for everyone. She was your best friend and your worst enemy all in one. The one that always cared about you, the one that would always be there no matter what, and the one who anyone could count on no matter what they did. Now, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, and their world was starting to change.

Please Read and Review that would make me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay this chapter has Spot, and probably starting in the next will be when he will start acting like becoming leader. But just to let you all know if any of you have seen the movie Stand by Me the character Shadow is based off of Chris Chambers so there will be a lot more cursing and everything when he is in the story.

--------------------------------------------

Spot sat on the edge of the docks letting his feet dangle in the water. Lost deep in thought he hadn't noticed that, Gambler, the Brooklyn leader, walked up and sat down next to him, until he spoke.

"How you holding up kid?" He asked

Spot didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He already knew where the conversation would take him. Since Sammy's death everyone wanted to make sure he was okay. They all wanted to talk to him about it, help him out, and make him feel better. He didn't want that. All he wanted was to be alone. To sit alone and for once not have someone bother him.

"Spot?" He tried again.

"What?" Spot replied in a low growl.

"I just wanted to make sure you where okay. I know how hard this has been on you and…"

Spot interrupted him almost yelling at the top of his lungs. "No! You don't know how hard this had been! And until your Girlfriend gets fucking murdered I don't want anyone telling me how I feel! Why can't anyone just leave me the alone!" He stood up and started storming away before Gambler grabbed hold of his shoulder turning him around.

"Ya know Spot she may have not been my girlfriend but she did mean a lot to me." Gambler started yelling. "She meant a lot to a whole bunch of people. Think about her brother, Spot. How do you think he feels? Think of Blink, they where best friends, how do you think he feels? Everyone loved her! And just because none of us where going out with her doesn't mean we didn't care about her." He lowered his voice to a sincere tone, "We all know this has hit you hard. But don't go taking it out on other people for trying to comfort you. We all need to stick together, and that means taking care of each other."

Spot looked at him; his blue/grey eyes swirled together into that stone cold look. The same emotionless look that had been planted on his face from the moment she died. "I know you're all trying to help but I don't want anyone's help. I don't need anyone's help! All I want is to be left alone. And if you're so worried about me and wanna help then tell everyone to leave me alone." He turned around walking off the docks.

Running his fingers through his hair with a sigh Spot headed towards the lodge. As he walked his mind kept wandering to Sammy, to when she was alive.

"_Hey Sammy." Spot said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What have you been up to today?" _

"_Nothing much Spotty." She replied turning to face her boyfriend and give him a short kiss. "What have you been up to? I heard you got in another fight today." She had always hated when he got in fights. She was so afraid of him getting hurt and the thought of loosing him scared her._

"_It was just a little one. Besides I kicked his ass." Spot smirked causing Sammy to let out a laugh wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. _

Walking into the lodge Spot was snapped from his thoughts and was greeted not only by the Brooklyn newsies but the Manhattan newsies as well. Not exactly what he wanted after what had just happened. He tried to sneak up stairs without anyone seeing him but then heard Race yell from across the room.

"Hey Spot! Come join us for poker!" Race yelled.

"Yeah it'll take your mind off of everything!" Jack agreed pointing to the empty chair across from him.

Spot let out a long sigh, not really in the mood to play, but he walked over anyway and started in the game.

"Have a drink Spot." Skittery said. "You need to relax."

Without thinking Spot took the drink from Skittery's hand and started drinking. Before long he was staring at five empty bottles of beer, and laughing hysterically.

"Well if it ain't Jack Kelly and the other fucking Manhattan newsies." Shadow joked as he walked over to where they were sitting. "Haven't seen any of you in a long time, how have ya'll been?" He lit up a cigarette and sat down to talk with the boys.

Spot had known Shadow since they where little kids, living on the streets together and then becoming newsies together. Though he was the same age as Spot, he seemed much older, more responsible, and Spot looked up to him. Shadow was the kind of kid that had a bad reputation. Everyone knew he'd turn out bad, including himself, but still he was a great friend. The peacemaker of all the newsies, but also at the same time one of the tougher ones.

"Been good I guess." Jack answered. "I mean as good as we can get. How about yourself?"

"I've been okay. Things are looking up with every passing day, ya know how it is." He grabbed a beer from the table and started chugging it down. "Worried about this one though." He said pointing his thumb towards Spot.

"What ya worried bout me for Shadow? Spot said his words slurred together, and followed by laughter. "I'm doin just fine." He patted Shadow on the back and grabbed for another beer.

"Yeah sure Spot, Your doin just fine." Shadow replied sarcastically. "I think you're good for tonight." He grabbed the beer from Spot.

"What's your problem tonight Shadow?" Spot yelled. "I think I know when I'm done or when I'm not done. Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

"I'm just trying to save your ass man! You wanna get drunk and then go do something fucking stupid and maybe get yourself killed? Is that what you want?" Shadow yelled back.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun. I can handle myself!" He reached over and tried to grab another beer but was once again stopped by Shadow. "You're really staring to piss me off tonight." He said in a growl. "You really don't want to start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Then don't be so fucking stupid." Shadow lit up another cigarette and asked Race to deal him in.

"I'm going upstairs." Spot said standing up, knocking his chair over on the process. He stumbled over to the stairs. "I don't need to sit here and deal with this." He walked up the stairs being cautious not to fall. When he reached the top he walked to his bed and passes out right away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a bit different from the rest but I hope you all still like. And thank you to Britt for helping me out with this idea! You where tons of help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies

--------------------

Spot crept down the alley keeping close to the wall so that he would not be spotted. Any newsies knew that it was dangerous to be in another boroughs territory late at night, especially when that borough is Queens, and especially when you're a Brooklyn newsie.

_I'm gonna get him! I'm gonna get that bastard and make him pay for what he did! I told them I would get my revenge and here's my chance. My chance to prove to everyone that Spot Conlon really does deserve to be King! _All these thoughts raced through his head as he got closer and closer to the Queens Lodge house.

--------------------

"I'll raise you two Shadow." Specs said dropping down another two pennies.

"You four eyed pile of Shit." He replied laughing.

"Come on just you and me. What you gonna do?" Specs smiled at the boy sitting across from him.

"I fold. I got nothing." Shadow threw his cards down and lit another cigarette. "You win."

The other newsie just laughed as Specs went to collect his winnings. It was an odd thing to see Specs win a round of poker, and an even odder thing to see Shadow lose a round of poker. Shadow sat there trying to drown out the insults that where being thrown at him by his so called friends.

"Okay you all think your so much better, who wants another game?" Shadow said shuffling the cards. "Come on guys…Race, Specs, Jack, Skitts…anyone?" He dared someone to say yes looking each one on the eye as he said their name.

"I'll play you." A new voice came from behind.

--------------------

_There he is. _Spot said to himself when he saw who he was looking for leave the lodge. _That little bastard is going back to Manhattan. Not while I'm here, he won't be going anywhere when I'm done with him. _

Spot followed the boy to the border between Queens and Brooklyn. Getting enough courage to finally carry out his plan he approached the boy.

"Hey Mush." Spot said slapping him on the back. "What are you doing so far away from Manhattan so late at night?"

Mush turned to him looking a little nervous. "Not much Spot. Just felt like…ummm…Well I was walking. Yeah that's it I was walking and not thinking, and I ended up here." He said rather quickly letting a nervous laugh escape from his lips.

"Oh so you just happened to end up at the Queens lodge house is that right?" Spot growled getting right in Mush's face. "So did you just happen to kill Sammy that night? What where you not fucking thinking then?" Spot yelled grabbing Mush by the neck causing the boy to fall to his knees.

--------------------

All the boys sitting at the table turned to see who the new comer was. And all where surprised when they saw it was Blink. Blink and Sammy had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. Before Sammy moved to Brooklyn they would always sell together. They where like two peas in a pod. No one could separate them. And even after she had moved they still saw each other everyday, taking turns going to Manhattan and Brooklyn.

Since the night Sammy had died no one had seen much of Blink. He went out to sell every morning and afternoon but would spend the rest of the day either lying in his bunk or out walking alone. His friends knew that he wanted to be left alone so they didn't bother him. Some tired to talk to him, but after seeing he was too upset no one pushed him to talk.

"Hey Blink man." Shadow said getting up and patting him on the back. "How you been doing?"

"I've been okay." He replied looking down at his feet. His face turned into a slight frown and Shadow saw his eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Come on you said you wanted to play, I'll beat you ass man." Shadow said trying to cheer him up a bit. He led Blink over to the table and dealt out the cards to Blink and the others who where playing.

Blink sat down, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and gave everyone a small Smile before picking up his cards. A tiny laugh escaped from his lips when he looked at his cards and saw he only had a pair of twos. "I already fold." He laughed some more putting down his cards.

"God you suck man!" Shadow popped a top of a beer and handed it to Blink. "Just sit and relax."

"Thanks," Blink said taking the beer. He sat there in silence watching the game, and twirling his beer around in the bottle.

They finished the game of Poker which ended up being won by Shadow. "Ha told you assholes I would win." He smirked and picked up his money from the middle of the table.

Rambler and Gambler walked over to the younger boys sitting at the table and sat down to talk. Rambler put his hand on Blinks back and nodded showing Blink he knew how he felt. Blink and Rambler had gotten a lot closer in the last few days since Sammy had died, each feeling each others pain. Rambler was glad to finally see Blink out and having a good time.

--------------------

"What are you talking about Spot?" Mush said looking up at Spot. "I didn't kill her, I would never do that!"

"Then why where you at the Queens Lodge?"

"I told you I really did just wander into Queens and they dragged me there to see what I was up too. They didn't find anything so they just let me go and told me to tell Rambler to watch his back." Mush looked at Spot with pleading eyes. "I really didn't do it Spot! That's the honest truth. Why would I ever want to kill her?"

"Yeah right. You where jealous! That's why you did it. You wanted to be best friends with Blink except this girl was always in your way. So you wanted her gone. And you did it, you killed her and now I'm gonna kill you."

Spot took out his pocket knife and looked into Mush's eyes. Mush was too scared to talk, too scared to move, he barely struggled as Spot took the knife and slit his throat.

--------------------

"How's Spot holding up?" Rambler asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"I tried talking to him earlier today. He was pretty bad, said he just wanted to be left alone and not talk about it." Gambler replied.

"Yeah earlier he got drunk. I told him he was done with the drinks for tonight and he walked away mumbling something." Shadow added in.

"Yeah he seems pretty upset." Race said.

"I think were all upset." Gambler replied looking around the room at the different newsies sitting in the lodge. "We all just need to take care of each other. Watch each others backs."

All the newsies at the table nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's start another game of poker, huh?" Rambler said wanting to switch of the topic.

Race dealt out the cards and everyone sat in silence playing the game.

--------------------

Spot looked at the lifeless body that lay before him. He had done it; he had finally gotten his revenge. He smirked proud of what he had done and then heard a noise coming from a nearby alley.

"Who's there?" He asked afraid that someone may have seen what he did. He saw a dark figure in the shadows and then heard a voice.

"He didn't do it." The voice said. "He didn't kill her."

Spot shot up almost falling off the bed as he did. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was really heavy. Trying to calm himself down he told himself it was only a dream.

_But why would I be having a dream like that. And why Mush, why of all people would I think he killed her. Who was in the shadows? _Spot thought to himself trying to figure this out. _Maybe it was trying to tell me something…but what? Maybe the shadow person was trying to tell me something. _Spot sat in his bed for a while just thinking. He needed to figure this out; he needed to know what it meant.

--------------------

I would really really like to know what other people think of my story! So please review and let me know if you like it, and suggestions are also welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay chapter five here…thanks to my friend Britt who made me put this up! Hope you all like!

Disclaimer: No I do not own newsies, nor do I own Artemis she belongs to xLittlexItalyx nor do I own Spades, she belongs to my friend Britt (xXhoity toityXx)

--------------------

Spot looked around the room at the other Newsies that where getting ready to go out for a new day of selling. He slowly got out of his bed, still able to feel the beer in his body from the other night, and made his way over to the wash room. He walked up to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He frowned at his reflection. He no longer had those glowing blue eyes or that smile that could light up a room. His eyes had changed to a blue/grey swirled color that seemed as though they where piercing through your body whenever he looked at you. Most of the time his smile was faded into a frown or a very serious look, but there where those tiny moments, when he thought about Sammy, that he was able to smile.

_Sammy stood in the wash room getting ready to sell the morning edition. "Hey Spot!" She yelled excitedly as he walked up next to her to wash his face._

"_Hey sweetheart," Spot replied. "How are things going this morning?" He asked wondering why she was so happy so early in the morning. She was never really a morning person and usually didn't like to be talked to._

"_Well aside from the fact that it's too early for even the sun to be fully up," she smiled at Spot and he laughed, "things are going pretty good." _

_Spot raised an eyebrow at her. "Pretty good. Things are never pretty good with you this early. What's going on with you?"_

_Sammy laughed. "Nothing's going on. I'm just happy" She gave Spot a kiss on the cheek and walked into the stall to get changed. "Oh and by the way Shadow wants you to meet him and the docks before you go out to sell." She yelled through the door._

_Spot waited for her to be finished and then they left to get there papers together. "Why does he want me to meet him there? Won't he be at the distribution office?"_

"_No he left early today. Said he had some business to take care of." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced towards Spot. _

"_Okay. You gonna come with me? Then we can go sell together." _

"_Yeah sure."_

_They got to the distribution office and each ordered fifty papes, then they headed off to meet Shadow at the docks. As they got closer and closer Sammy's smile kept getting bigger and bigger. Spot looked over at her and shook his head._

"_What are you up to?" He asked stopping short. _

_After noticing that he stopped she turned around, "I'm not up to anything." She said innocently._

_Spot walked so that there faces where inches apart. "Yeah sure your not," he said sarcastically. "Why do you have that look on your face?"_

_She moved closer to Spot, filling in the space between them and gave him a quick kiss. "Just happy to be with you." She grabbed his hand and they continued their walk to the docks._

"_Hey Spot, thought you where never going to show up." Shadow smirked as he spit shook with Spot. _

"_How come you wanted to meet me here?" Spot asked casually. _

"_Well remember that bet we made the other day about who could sell more papers faster." Shadow looked over at Sammy and winked. _

_Spot started to get a little nervous. "What's going on?" _

"_Well you never did pay me my three cents. So I thought I should make it even." Shadow laughed._

"_Make it even how? What are you two…?" Spot never finished his sentence before he was pushed into the freezing cold December water._

_Shadow and Sammy stood on the docks laughing as Spot climbed out of the water. "Very funny guys. I would expect something like this from you." He said pointing to Shadow. "But I wouldn't expect this kind of thing from you!" He said turning to Sammy._

"_Sorry but he said if I didn't go along with it that he would throw me in instead." Sammy smiled. "We wouldn't want that to happen!" She laughed as Spot walked up to her and gave her a hug so that she would get soaked as well. _

A tiny smile grew on Spot's lips as he thought back to that day. "What are you up to man?" Shadow asked when Spot walked outside.

"Nothing much." He replied as they took off to the distribution center. "Hey Shadow, about last night, no hard feelings alright?"

"No man. We're alright!" Shadow smiled. He lit up a cigarette and then handed one to Spot.

When they got to the distribution center they saw two of the Manhattan newsies sitting by the gate. "Wonder what there doing here." Shadow said to Spot as they walked up to the gate.

"Hey guys," Spot said as he passed by and went to get his papers. Once him and Shadow got their papers they walked back out to see the two newsies. "So what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well Artemis wanted to come and see how everyone down here was doing since she hasn't seen you all in a while." Race said.

"I can talk for myself Race." Artemis said flipping one of her mid-length chocolate brown braids off her shoulder. "How are you doing Spot?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay I guess." He gave a slight smile. "I think I'm just gonna go sell now. I'll see ya guys later." He said turning and leaving.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Artemis said. "Maybe he'll listen to me or something." She mumbled as she walked off after Spot.

--------------------

"Hey Spot wait up!" She yelled as she ran after the boy.

Spot turned around and waited for her to catch up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just thought maybe I could come sell with you." She replied rolling her red checkered sleeves up to her elbows. "Ya know, maybe we can talk."

"Yeah sure I guess." Spot replied starting to walk off again. "So um what are we planning on talking about?"

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She replied. "It's a nice day out today isn't it?"

"Yeah," Spot sighed. "Why don't you just say what you're here to say so we can get this over with!" Spot said starting to get mad.

She stared at him her Honey brown eyes becoming big and her smile fading slightly. "I'm just trying to help." She said so softly that he could barely hear her. She bit her lip showing Spot that she was nervous.

Spot sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He said. "It's just that everyone always wants to talk about it. I mean no one even asks they just start up a conversation and expect me to join."

"Yeah I know how you feel." She replied still biting her lip and looking down at her feet. "Everyone has been on my back too, and Rambler's. It does get annoying, but I thought that was why we could talk. Ya know, we both are going through the same thing."

"Yeah, you were really close with her right?" He asked.

"Yeah me and Spades, but I can't talk to her a lot cause she lives in Bronx. I have Blink there but he doesn't talk much."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said. They walked in silence, both in their own thoughts, until they got Spot's selling spot.

Artemis sat on the bench while Spot sold his papers. Though they where not talking it helped just to be near someone who knew how you felt, and knew what you where going through.

"Can I tell you something?" Spot asked when he had finished selling his papes.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well last night I had this dream," Spot looked around to make sure they where alone and lowered his voice to a whisper. "And in it I found out who killed her. And it was Mush, so I went out looking for him and then killed him." Artemis's eyes where growing bigger with every word he said. "But then this voice came from the shadows and it said it wasn't him that killed her. What do you think it means?"

Artemis looked around them and then looked into Spot's eyes. "You don't really think Mush did it do ya? I mean come on Spot it's Mush for god sakes!" She replied.

"No I don't think it was him. I just want to know what you think of the dream, why would I be having it?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause if you ever do find out who it is you will kill him." She replied. "Race told me you got drunk last night, could have been from that." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess your right." Spot laughed.

--------------------

"Hey Shadow, Race!" Spades, one of the Bronx girls, yelled as she ran up to the two boys. "What are you two up to?"

Shadow laughed when he saw her boyfriend, Snitch, far behind her looking very tired and very pissed. "What'd you do to Snitch?" Shadow asked pointing to the boy.

"Probably made him run all the way from Manhattan." Race joked when he saw Snitch.

"No I went to see him this morning and asked him to come here with me." Spades replied when she finally reached the two boys. "He said no, so I took his hat." She said showing them the hat and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why he looks so mad." Race and Shadow just looked at each other and shook their heads. Spades was a great person to hang around with, but sometimes she just didn't have a clue.

"Hey Snitch." Shadow laughed as he finally reached them. "How's everything going man? You look a little tired, what's wrong?" He laughed and patted Snitch on the back.

"Yeah you're so funny," Snitch replied grabbing his hat from his girlfriend. "I just wanted my hat and she made me run, RUN all the way here."

Spades just smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "It didn't kill you." She laughed. "Actually I came here to see if Artemis was here, Rambler told me she came here this morning."

"Yeah she went with Spot." Race replied.

"Oh well I just wanted to give her, her hat back." Spades replied taking the grey cap out of her back pocket. "Do you think you can give it to her?"

Race took the hat from her. "Yeah sure thing."

"Oh and is everyone coming to your lodge from poker again tomorrow." Spades asked Shadow.

"Yeah, you two gonna come?"

"Yeah of course. Right Snitch?" He looked at her with an I-don't-want-to-go kind of look. "Don't worry he'll be there." She grinned and then grabbed her boyfriend's arm and headed back toward Manhattan.

The two Brooklyn boys could only laugh as she led Snitch away from them. "I'm telling ya man that girl is out of her fucking mind." Shadow said as he watched her walk away. "One of these days she's gonna get them both in a lot of trouble!" Race nodded his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me very happy to know that you like it so far! And this chapter actually jumps ahead and it is now like a year after Sammy has died. I don't say that but maybe in the next chapter it will…but just note that it is! And also in not to sure I really like this chapter. It is setting things up for what is to come in the next few chapters. So I hope you all still like!

Disclaimer: No I don't own newsies. Nor do I own Match or Hawk Eye they belong to Betchya O'Connor

--------------------

Match wiped the sleep from her eyes as she slowly rose from her bunk. Looking around she saw that the others where still sound asleep; it was too early for them to be waking up. Walking into the wash room she splashed water on her face trying to wake herself up. She smiled when she saw her bright, two different colored eyes looking back at her. She liked her eyes; her right eye was a light ice blue color, while the other was a fiery green. Her eyes made her stand out, as soon as you met the girl you knew who she was, and they gave her a name, Match.

Brushing her shoulder length straight brown hair out of her face she made sure everyone was still asleep before she quickly slipped outside. The cool morning wind hit her skin making her shiver. She rolled down the light blue plaid sleeves on her shirt and wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep a little warmer.

Match enjoyed getting up early and taking a walk before the Brooklyn streets got crowed and loud. It gave her a chance to think and with everything going on between Brooklyn and Queens right now she really needed some alone time.

The Queens and Brooklyn newsies where never very friendly, but over the past few months Queens had been way out of line. They would come to Brooklyn looking for trouble, and the newsies where getting mad. So Gambler decided to find a group of his boys and go to Queens to figure this whole thing out.

She was upset that her boyfriend, Shadow, was one of those people that where going. She just didn't understand why he had to go. But Shadow was one of those people always trying to prove themselves to others, and always wanted to get in on the action, so he thought this was the perfect chance.

"Match! Match wait up!" Match turned around to see Shadow running up to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just going for a walk." She replied turning and continuing her walk. "What are you doing out here? When I left you where sleeping."

"No I wasn't." Shadow replied putting his hands in his pocket and kicking a pebble. "I was just lying there and I saw you leave I thought something might be wrong."

Match shook her head and smirked. "_Now_ you notice that something is wrong?" She let out a little laugh.

"What do you mean _now_ I notice something is wrong?" Shadow asked giving her a confused look. "What's got you all upset?"

"The whole thing about a bunch of you going to Queens to straighten them out, I just don't think it's a good idea." She stopped walking to face Shadow. "What if something happens to one of you?"

"Goddamnit Match! Nothing is gonna happen to any of us!"

"How do you know that! There are a lot more of them then you guys have gathered to go. Anything could happen. What if something happens to you!" Match yelled in his face.

"I told ya we are gonna be just fine. Ya don't have to worry bout nuthin." Shadow said pulling a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it, and taking a long drag.

"Of course I have to worry." She replied lowering her voice. "What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?" Shadow turned towards her and pulled her close giving her a hug.

"Trust me on this one baby." Shadow whispered into her ear. "Everything will be just fine." He held her close and stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

--------------------

After the morning edition was sold all the newsies where on the docks either in a game of poker, swimming in the water, or talking to Gambler about going to Queens. They where planning to go later that day, and had to be ready for it.

"So do we actually know what we're gonna do when we get there or just kinda going with it?" Hawk Eye asked with a laugh.

"Of course we I got a plan." Gambler replied. "But I can't tell ya'll now." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Someone might here." The other boys nodded in agreement and looked around suspiciously.

"So um…when tonight are we going?" Spot asked leaning back on a beam and crossing his arms.

"We gotta go late." Gambler answered. "Like elevenish."

"Man this is gonna be so fucking cool!" Shadow said excitedly. "I mean they ain't gonna even suspect us coming and we are just gonna walk in there and show them whose boss!" Shadow laughed.

"Yeah man!" Spot laughed patting him on the back. "Gonna be great." He smirked and Shadow laughed.

Gambler stood there shaking his head at the two boys. "Just remember that this is serious."

"Have we ever let you down?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah!" Spot agreed. "We're just gonna have some fun doing it!" The two walked away laughing.

"Just try not to get us all killed." Hawk Eye called after them. "Next time I come into Brooklyn I want it to be when I'm alive, not someone dragging my dead body." He joked.

--------------------

A/N: Tell me what you all think! And thanks you to Betchya O'Connor for letting me use your characters. Tell me if you like how they cam out so far and I'll see if I should change anything about them! And to xLittlexItalyx for telling me that I should update, it would have taken me longer if she hadn't had emailed me! And yes sorry about the wait I had writers block but I think it's gonna be good for at least a few more chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but everything has been crazy with school and I haven't had much free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Skyler, Lucky, Artemis, and Dakota belong to xLittlexItalyx (Thank you very much for them) and Match and Hawk eye Betchya O' Connor, Spades belongs to my friend Britt (xXhoity toityXx-and if you don't already u should read her story!) and the rest belong to me.

--------------------

The Brooklyn newsies where all scattered around the bunk room of the lodge after a long day of selling. The Manhattan newsies where coming over for a little while before those who where going to Queens headed out. Rambler, the Manhattan leader, said that he didn't want to let the Brooklyn boys go alone in case anything was to happen, so him and a few more of the Manhattan boys where going as well.

Spot, Shadow, Hawk Eye, Cash, Bandit, West and Sway sat around a table talking about the long night that would be ahead of them. They all thought this would be the perfect opportunity to prove themselves to Gambler and Hustler, and also to all the other Brooklyn boys.

--------------------

Gambler and Hustler, Gambler's second in command, were leaning against the bunk beds also talking about what was going to happen tonight. Except to them going to Queens had nothing to do with proving themselves, to them it was just standing up for Brooklyn, and protecting the newsies.

"So do you _really _have a plan for tonight, or did you just tell the others that?" Hustler asked in a whisper.

"Well," Gambler replied leaning in. "I guess I don't have a sure plan but all we're gonna do is go and have a talk to them about keeping in their own territory and to stop messing with us. If they wanna start something with us then let them start something. We'll have almost every newsie in New York on their asses."

--------------------

Spot leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and putting his feet on the table. Looking at his cards that Shadow had just dealt out to him he sighed and slapped them back down on the table. "I fold." He took a swig of his beer, "So do you all think that there is an actual plan that we are going to follow, or that we are just gonna go and do whatever?"

"Not really sure." Bandit replied running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "I mean even if he has a plan, knowing Gambler, it's not a very good plan" They all laughed knowing that it was true. Gambler was more of make it up as you go kind of guy.

"Well it doesn't really matter if we have a plan or not were Brooklyn and there just Queens." Sway added in causing the boys at the table to laugh.

"Yeah, it's still gonna be fuckin awesome!" Shadow said with a big smile. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and passed one out to each of the boys.

--------------------

Hustler smirked leaning back on the bed post and crossing his arms over his chest. "I really don't think that they are gonna listen to us. Only a few of us are going, and there whole borough is gonna be there. Tell me again _why _we are even doing this?"

"So what if every Queen's newsie is gonna be there. The point of this is to get them to stop bothering us. We go there and talk to them they will have a lot more respect for us, and we have a better chance of getting them to stop." He replied stepping closer to Hustler. "Besides you wouldn't want everyone to think Brooklyn's going soft, would ya?" He growled right in Hustlers face.

Hustler shook his head, "Well no, but…"

"But nothing." He almost yelled taking a few steps back. "You don't have to go if you don't wanna." Gambler walked away leaving Hustler standing alone wondering what had just happened. Gambler usually didn't just lash out at people, but lately he had been different, a little more demanding, and a little more cautious. Hustler knew that something was up. Deep in the back of his mind he knew that going to Queens had a deeper meaning then just standing up for Brooklyn, now he just had to figure out what it was.

--------------------

Blush and Lucky, two of the older Brooklyn girls, walked in with Razzle and Match, two of the younger Brooklyn girls. Blush immediately made her way over to her boyfriend, Hustler.

"Hey" She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright." Hustler smiled pulling her closer and ruffling her almond brown hair with his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." She looked up at him and smiled warmly. Hustler gave her a quick kiss and then walked her over to where Gambler was sitting with his girlfriend, Lucky, on his lap.

Hustler sat down pulling Blush onto his lap. Lucky was to busy playing with Gambler's wavy brown hair to notice the tension, but Blush, being the observant one, realized that something was wrong as soon as she sat down.

"What's going on with you and Gambler?" Blush whispered into Hustler's ear.

"Nothing," He replied grabbing a beer and popping the top. "I just think…" He started to say but then decided not to.

"Think what? Is everything okay?" Blush asked starting to get worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine it's just," Hustler leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I was talking with Gambler and I think he's hiding something." Blush gave him a confused look and glanced over to Gambler to make sure he hadn't heard that. Seeing that he didn't she motioned for Hustler to continue. "Why would he all of a sudden want to go to Queens? He said it was because he didn't want people thinking Brooklyn was going soft, but then why have Manhattan come for back up? Doesn't that say that we may need help? Which could then turn into people thinking we're going soft, right?" Blush nodded her head in agreement and leaned closer. "Rambler and Gambler know something. There's got to be a different reason behind this then everyone thinks."

"It sounds like there may be, but wouldn't he _at least_ tell you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he…I really don't know baby." He leaned in and kissed her pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest. "Everything will be okay." He reassured her knowing that she was worried about him getting hurt. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey deal me in West." Lucky said as she leaned forward resting her elbows on the table.

"I'll play too." Blush said getting of Hustlers lap and sitting in the empty seat next to him and Spot.

There where footsteps coming up the stairs and the Manhattan newsies walked into the room. "Ow!" Skyler laughed as she walked in rubbing her nose. "That really hurt."

"Yeah that's normally what happens when you run into a door." Spades said rolling her brown eyes and dragging Snitch to the table everyone else was at.

"Next time I suggest you open the door and not try to walk through it." Dakota put in with a laugh.

"Ya know sometime I worry about you, Skyler." Lucky said glancing up at her with a big smile. She flipped a few of her red curls of her shoulder. "Blades, you gotta watch out for your girl."

"You think he could really control that one all the time?" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're all so funny. Like none of you have _ever _done anything stupid." Skyler replied trying to stand up for herself.

"Don't worry baby." Blades said putting his arm around her. "They're just better at hiding their stupidity." Skyler glared at her boyfriend before walking to the table and sitting down with everyone else.

--------------------

A/N: I hope you all liked it, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. (But who knows if that will happen) Review and let me know what you think! And the next chapter will start up right where this one left off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Okay so I had some time yesterday, or actually a lot of time so I sat down and started writing and I ended up writing the whole chapter, but we are all glad about that! And incase you haven't noticed I told some of you that these chapters would be different, or maybe I didn't and just thought that I did, because I had originally planned for them to go to Queens in the last chapter but I thought of more so they won't be until maybe the end of the next chapter. But I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Skyler, Lucky, Artemis, and Dakota belong to xLittlexItalyx (Thank you very much for them) and Match and Hawk eye Betchya O' Connor, Spades belongs to my friend Britt (xXhoity toityXx-and if you don't already you should read her story!) and the rest belong to me.

--------------------

"So where's Rambler at?" Gambler asked after he had noticed that he hadn't walked in with the rest of the Manhattan gang.

"He said he was going down to the docks for a few minutes." Dakota replied. "I asked him if he wanted me to go with him and he said that he just wanted to be alone for a few. He's been pretty upset these past few days. Won't tell me what's wrong though." She shrugged her shoulders giving Gambler an I-don't-know-what-I-should-do look.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Skyler added in. "I asked him if he wanted to talk about anything and he said no and that he was fine."

"Ya know," Jack spoke up. "I think he started acting weird the day after you," He motioned to Gambler, "talked to him about going to Queens."

Everyone gave Gambler a questioning look and he raised his hands in defense. "I didn't say anything to him. I told him some of us where going to Queens to straighten things out and he said he was gonna come too."

"Yeah come on guys do you really think Gambler would do anything? They have been friends for as long as I can remember." Skyler said trying to stand up for him.

"Yeah too bad she can't even remember what she did yesterday." Race whispered to Artemis.

"Yeah and she does they same thing everyday, sells papes." Artemis whispered back.

"Hey I heard that." Skyler replied as she glared at the two. Everyone at the table laughed and Skyler let out a small smile. It wasn't anything personal to her, everyone made fun of everyone.

"No but I agree with Skyler." Blush said. "Maybe he is just worried or something. Or well in a few days it's..." She glanced around the table at everyone. "Ya know. Sammy."

Everyone nodded their heads. In a few days it will be a year since Sammy has died, and it was starting to hit everyone. Though it had been almost a year the memory of her hadn't faded from everyone's mind. And the night she died was remembered in perfect detail.

--------------------

Jack's P.O.V.

_Like any other Friday Manhattan was going to Brooklyn for poker night. When we got their, it was like any other time, everyone drank, smoked, talked with friends, and played a lot of Poker, except I noticed that a few of the Brooklyn boys where missing along with Spots girl, Sammy, who was also a Brooklyn newsie._

_All the Newsies where just sitting around listening to one of Races ridiculous stories about how he once again managed to smooth talk his way outta a fight with a few Queens's guys, and that's when Hustler, one of the Brooklyn boys who had been missing, came running in with a big message._

_He said that there had been a fight and that someone was hurt, badly. No one was sure of who it was because right when he said someone was hurt everyone was out the door before he could finish._

_Gambler and Rambler where in front, with Spot and me right behind them. My heart was pounding out of my chest, my vision was beginning to blur, and I got that dizzy feeling like when you sit up to fast. I had lived as a newsie long enough to know that when someone said someone was hurt badly, they where hurt badly! My mind was racing through everything that could have happened, causing me to only think the worse._

_When we got down to the docks Spot stopped short causing me to almost run into him. Following his gaze my eyes landed on Sammy. She was spread on the ground lying in a pile of blood and covered in cuts and bruises. Both the Manhattan and Brooklyn leaders where at her side trying to see if she was okay, but she wasn't responding to anything._

_I remember chocking on my breath. I tried blinking a few times to see if I would wake up, but I was still there. I wanted this all to be a tragic nightmare but it was all happening, and it was all very real!_

_Spot ran to her side calling her name, nudging her, shaking her, and anything else that might get her to respond. After a few minutes of her doing nothing Spot put his head in his hands and cried. Crying was something I had never seen Spot do until now, and then it hit me, we where too late…she had died!_

_Kneeling down next to Spot I rested my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Spot's tears had now stopped and he looked me in the eyes with a look I had never seen on him before. His normally glowing Blue/Grey eyes where now swirled together to form a stone cold look. That very moment he swore to me that he would do whatever it took to become leader of Brooklyn, and kill the guy that killed the only person he ever really cared about._

--------------------

"You okay there Jack?" Blink asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied snapping back to reality swatting at Blink's hand.

It was silent for a while, everyone in their own thoughts. Sammy's death was a tragic memory for everyone, and now that they had gone almost a year without her it was hard. Every time you thought you where starting to forget another memory of her popped up from no where. It was like she was looking down on everyone, sending them good memories of her so that she wouldn't be forgotten.

"I think I'm gonna go out and see what's going on with Rambler." Gambler said breaking the silence. Everyone watched as he stood up and left the room.

"So do you think he really had something to do about it?" Spot asked, after Gambler left, in a whisper so that no one outside their little group would hear.

--------------------

Rambler stood at the edge of the docks looking out into the water. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and exhaled. "Why?" He whispered to know one. "Why is this all happening?" More tears started to fall from his eyes as he fell down onto his knees and buried his head in his hands. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw that it was Gambler.

"You alright?" He asked trying to sound as sincere as he possibly could. "We could go through with this another night if you wanna."

"I just…" He gulped down the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "…don't think we should go through with it at all. Why can't we just forget the whole thing?"

"Forget the whole thing. We can't just forget it!" Gambler yelled. "It will never go away!"

"I never said it would go away!" Rambler yelled back getting to his feet. "I just think we should let it go. Why cause everyone so much pain again? Why make everyone remember?"

"That's not the point! Who knows what they could do next. Don't you want to do it for her?"

"I get to make the decision! Maybe I don't wanna do it, maybe she wouldn't want that!"

"Fine do whatever you want." Gambler sneered getting right into his face. "Just remember that when we are in Queens tonight your decision could cause a lot of people a lot more trouble!"

--------------------

"I don't know." Match replied. "He did act a little weird when we where all talking about it."

"Yeah but what could he have done to upset him that much?" Race asked.

"I don't think he had anything to do with it." Shadow added. "Besides even if he did it's not our business, so I think we should just stop talking about it before someone hears." Shadow looked at everyone one by one making sure they understood. Even though he was one of the younger boys and didn't hold any power over Brooklyn he was still respected. Shadow put his life on the line everyday and he always looked out for others. Besides power that's what got you respect in the world of newsie.

"Yeah he's right." Hustler said. "Just let it go, and maybe we will find out what's going on soon."

--------------------

Gambler started walking off the docks before Rambler put a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around. "What the hell do you…" He started saying before Rambler punched his square in the jaw.

"She's my sister Gambler! I can make whatever decision I want, and don't go trying to make me feel bad just because you want to do this!" Rambler yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gambler wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Not knowing what to do or what to say he just stood there staring at his friend. They had never been in this kind of situation before. They have never even yelled at each other before. And now they where fighting over what to do when they got to Queens. And it was his entire fault. Rambler was right; he had no right to go around telling him what to do. It was his decision and he would be behind him on whatever he decided.

"It's just I don't know if it would be right, at least not now." Rambler said. "But I don't know maybe…"

"Listen you don't have to explain to me. I understand and you're right. This is your decision and I can't be going around trying to tell you what to do. This has to be your decision and your's alone." Gambler replied. "Now may not be the right time. There is a lot going on and we don't need anymore shit to deal with. So if you feel later would be better, or not at all, or just getting it over with now, whatever I will be behind you all the way."

"Thanks man." He smiled and patted Gambler on the shoulder. "Let's just forget it all now, I'll decide later."

--------------------

A/N: Hope you all liked it, and reviews would be lovely!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait guys, just been busy with school and everything. Then I got stuck on it but its up, and it's long, well longer then any other one I have written! This chapter is kinda to build more suspense and also to describe the characters more. And I am trying to focus on what they look so I started in this chapter and I will be doing that more. I really hope you all like it! oh just to let you know the italics are either a flashback or them thinking, you'll know when you read it. so on to the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Skyler, Lucky, Artemis, and Dakota belong to xLittlexItalyx (Thank you very much for them) and Match and Hawk eye Betchya O' Connor, Spades belongs to my friend Britt (xXhoity toityXx-and if you don't already you should read her story!) and the rest belong to me.

--------------------

Rambler and Gambler returned to the lodge in a much better mood then they had both been in a few short minutes ago on the docks. As they walked into the bunk room everyone got silent and all eyes turned to the two boys just watching them walking to their seats.

After a few more hours of sitting around and talking Gambler decided that it was a good time to get going. It wasn't so late that they would be too tired when they got there, but it wasn't early enough to be bright out. They didn't want to be seen before they actually got to the lodge house, if they did who knows what would happen to them.

If they got caught and they weren't in the lodge it was considered trespassing on another boroughs territory and that didn't go well in the world of newsies. You either had to announce that you where coming, or get there without getting seen. As the group was preparing to leave others where silently hoping that they would get there and back without any problems. The boys finished getting ready, said their goodbyes, and went of on their way.

--------------------

As they started out, on their walk to Queens, everyone was silent. Each boy deep in their own thoughts, wondering what was going to happen when they arrived. With every passing minute the boys got more and more tense and little conversations began to break out.

"So man," Shadow whispered to Spot as he rubbed his short sandy colored hair. "You scared yet?"

"Scared?" Spot replied. "Nah I'm not…I'm not scared." He let out a deep sigh shifted his eyes to Shadow to see his reaction. But there was none, he just stared straight ahead with no emotion showing in his ocean blue eyes. His tan muscular arms crossed over his chest, and his lips formed into a straight line. "You scared?"

"No." Shadow said trying to sound confident. "No, I'm not scared, not scared at all." He whispered to himself trying to convince himself his word where true.

The two boys had known each other their whole life, and well enough to know that the other was lying. Truth was both of them where scared to death. It was the first time they had ever done something like this, and they didn't know what to expect. But of course neither would actually tell the other that because they had too much pride. But neither of the boys knew that too much pride can't always be good.

--------------------

Hustler sighed reaching his tan muscular arms over his head to stretch. "I still don't get the point of this." He stated dropping his arms to his side.

"Yeah I'm with you. There is no need to be going to Queens." Blades replied.

Moving his fluffy, wavy, light brown hair out of his face, Hustler looked behind him at the younger boys that where coming along. "Hope nothing goes wrong. I mean if something does what are we gonna do with the others." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the boys.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Blades replied. "They all know how to fight." His voice sounded confident but his blue eyes showed fear.

_Please make everything go alright tonight. _Hustler thought. His chocolate brown eyes that normally glowed brightly now showed the same fear as Blades. _Gambler better be telling us all we need to know about tonight! I Know Blades, Rambler, Gambler, and me can all take care of ourselves, and the others do know how to fight, but we still need to be prepared. Everything will be alright. _He said trying to convince himself that there was really no other reason that they where going to Queens, and that everyone would be okay. _But they have never been in a fight! Shit! I got a bad feeling about this. _

"You alright there man." Shadow said as him and Spot walked up next to the two older boys. "Ya looked like ya just seen a ghost or something." He laughed patting Hustler on the back.

"Yeah I'm alright" His eyes wandered to his feet. "Everything is gonna be alright." He whispered so low the others could barely hear.

Spot, Shadow, and Blades exchanged worried glances. If Hustler, one of the Brooklyn boys, and one of the toughest newsies in all of New York, was worried then they knew the rest of them should be worried too.

--------------------

Jack walked with Hawk Eye in back of all the other boys. So far they had been silent, both in their own thoughts.

"So," Jack said trying to break the silence, "Nice night out tonight ain't it."

Hawk eye laughed brushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his sapphire eyes. "Random much?"

Jack laughed, his brown eyes glowing with happiness. "Just trying to start conversation. All this silence makes me nervous. Especially when others are talking and you can't hear their conversation. Cause you really want to know what they are saying and you can't, it just gets me nervous wondering what they are talking about"

Hawk Eye shook his head in agreement. "What do you think about tonight? Scared?"

"Nah," He shook his head letting his brown hair fall into his eyes, "Excited." He raised his eyebrows at the other and smirked.

"Yeah me too. I'm kinda hoping that something is gonna happen. It would be more interesting then just standing around talking."

"Yeah." Jack replied.

Silence grew between the two boys once again. Hawk Eye reached up to his left ear and started to play with his earring. A smile grew on his lips as he thought back to the day he had been dared to pierce his ear. It was Jack's idea and Hawk Eye knew that he couldn't back down or else he wouldn't be accepted by the other boys, they would always think of his as too scared to do anything. So he pierced his ear and decided he liked it so kept it in. Now whenever he got nervous he twirled it in his ear and it reminded him that he would always have his friends to back him up.

Jack started tugging on his red bandana that was tied around his neck. His mom had given it to him before she died, and it was the only thing he had left to remind him of how his life had been before his father went to jail and his mother died. He also, like Hawk Eye with his earring, found comfort in this item.

To anyone else these two items may have been pointless or just something else in your pocket, but to Jack and Hawk Eye they where happiness. It reminded them of what they once had, and what they had found over the years.

The two boys looked at each other a smile on both of their lips. Jack patted his friend on the back and they continued their walk in silence, knowing that they had someone to look out for them.

--------------------

The rest of the boys, Race, West, Sway, Skittery, Cash, Mush, Snitch, Blink, and Bandit, where all together in a group all talking and laughing.

Race pulled out a cigar from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth, without lighting it, just letting it hang there. "Who wants to play me in a game of poker when we get back?" He smirked smoothing back his already greased up hair with his hand.

"I'll take you up on that." Cash replied with a laugh. Cash was what the newsies considered the "Race" of Brooklyn. He had come to them not too long ago and all the boys seemed to think him and Race where so much alike. They both Gambled, Played poker, smoked cigars, and just fooled around. That's why they are such good friends.

"Ya sure you wanna do that?" Race said in a warning tone. "Last time we played I beat your ass!"

"No you didn't!" Cash shot back at him his green eyes becoming hard. "Last time I beat you!"

"Oh yeah." Races smirked and all the boys laughed. Cash just smiled at him his black hair blowing over his eyes in the wind.

"I'm so fucking tired." Bandit said. "I can't wait to get this stupid trip over with and get home."

"I'm with you there buddy." Skittery replied as he let out a big yawn and stretched his arms behind his back.

Snitch was walking behind them staring at his feet and looking very sad. "Hey Snitch why so glum looking." Mush asked always being the friendliest one.

"Oh nothing," Snitch replied. "Spades just told me that she was scared that I would get hurt."

"So you scared?" Blink asked

"No, just worried about her." Snitch replied looking up from the ground. His brown hair falling into his face, and his bright light blue eyes going even softer then normal, making him look even sadder. "I hope she is gonna be alright, you don't know how upset she was that I was going tonight."

"Don't worry man," Blink sad patting him on the back with a big smile on his face. "We'll make sure we get you back home to your girl."

"Yeah it's gonna be alright." Mush added trying to get him to cheer up. "She's with all the girls back home, they'll make sure she is okay while you're gone."

"Yeah I guess your right." Snitch replied with a small smile.

Sway was slapping his hands, to some random beat, on his thighs as he walked. He was always the most outgoing newsies anyone had ever met. He and West had been friends a long time and both of them where so much a like, so as Sway made the beat West started to make up a song to go with it.

After a few minutes of joking around and getting some weird looks from the rest of the boys they burst out into laughter and walked silently swaying back and fourth to their tune they had just sung.

"Man this is one long fucking trip." Sway said seeming a little annoyed at how long they had been walking for. He could never stick to doing one thing for more then a little while, and that's why the called him sway. He always seemed to be "swaying" from one thing to another.

"Yeah I know." West added in. "Does anyone know how much longer till we get there?" He yelled looking around at everyone. Everyone just gave him looks that screamed out shut-the-fuck-up, so he shrugged and turned back to Sway. "Happy bunch aren't they?" He smiled his green eyes lighting up, and his red hair falling into his face.

"Oh yeah," Sway looked around at all the others. "They seem so excited." He smoothed out his brown hair that had been messed up by the gust of wind that just went by, and let out a little laugh.

--------------------

Gambler and Rambler walked close in front of the group of younger boys. Rambler mumbled to himself as though he was trying to decide on what to do. Gambler walked in silence waiting for what the other was going to decide.

"Okay," Rambler started as he switched his gaze to the other, "I got it."

"So…" Gambler replied anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You and me," He said pointing towards the two of them. "Just you and me are gonna go and talk to Switchblade. We don't have to get no one else involved." Reaching up to ruffle his blonde hair he sighed and looked at Gambler, "Well at least not yet."

Nodding his head in agreement Gambler smirked at his friend. "I think your right."

Silence fell over the boys again and they heard the laughter of the group behind them. Shaking his head and laughing Rambler looked behind him at the group. "What are we gonna do with them."

"I have no clue." Gambler replied also laughing.

The two leaders where a lot more relaxed now that they had a plan and knew what was going to go down when they got to Queens. They didn't have to be worried about them starting a fight because all of the boys where tough, and all of them knew how to fight.

--------------------

The girls all sat around a few tables in the lodge eagerly awaiting the return of the boys. They all tried to make it seem like they where okay, but you could tell they where all scared.

Spades was talking about how upset she was that Snitch had to be dragged into this mess.

"We're all upset they got dragged into this," Artemis said rolling her eyes, "it's not just your man going out there tonight!"

Spades looked down at the table and began to pick away at the wood. "I'm just worried about him." She said softly.

"And so am I but you don't see me…"

"Artemis!" Skyler warned. "Just leave her alone. She's allowed to be upset."

Blush sat in silence looking out of the window that was across the room. She had still been the only one to know notice the tension that was between Hustler and Gambler. Her mind wandered back to what Hustler had said to her right before they left.

_As everyone was saying their good byes and whishing the boy's good luck on their trip Hustler pulled Blush aside making sure they where alone. "Ya gotta listen to me Blush." He said sounding worried and glancing around making sure that no one would hear. "I'm not to sure why we are going to Queens tonight, but I still have a feeling that it might be something big. Bigger then we would be able to handle on our own."_

_Blush's blue/gray eyes grew wide with worry. "What do you mean to big for you to handle? Is everything going to be okay? What's gonna ha…"_

_She was interrupted by Hustler pulling her into a big hug. "I don't know baby. I just have a bad feeling about this, but I need you stay strong, you gotta listen very carefully to what I'm gonna tell you!" _

_Blush nodded her head trying to hold back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall. All this talk was starting to get her worried. Hustler reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Go on," Blush said._

She quickly wiped away the tears that had started to stain her face, in hopes that no one would see her crying. She didn't want to have to worry them with what Hustler had told her, at least not yet.

Tweak decided to start up a game of poker to get their minds off the boys. All the girls joined in and started to relax more. After a few minutes they where talking, laughing, and had almost forgotten about the boys that had left. Everything was going great except for that voice in the back of all their heads that kept reminding them about the danger of tonight.

--------------------

Gambler made his way to the front of the group with Rambler right at his side. "Okay guys we gotta be quite now, we're starting to go through Queens. Lodge house isn't that far away. But stay close and keep an eye out." Gambler warned them all as they crossed over the border into a totally different world.

--------------------

A/N: Hmmmm…what did Hustler tell Blush, What's going to happen in Queens? Leave me a review and tell me if you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: okay I am so very sorry for that long long wait!! So this chapter wasn't done, not even close to it but I decided to just put it up so you can have something to read, sorry that it is so short! And it is mainly Hustler talking to Blush, if you remember from the last chapter, if not go check it out it's in italics! well I hope you all like and I will try to get the next chapter done and I promise that it will be longer! (But I am going away the saturday after thanksgiving so it may not be untill after then.)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Newsies

--------------------

"_Ya see," he started slowly letting his eyes wander around the room, "if we get into trouble in Queens tonight I'm not to sure we can handle it."_

"_Why wouldn't you be able to?" Blush replied growing more worried with each passing moment. "You all know how to fight; I mean we live in Brooklyn! We'll some of you, but the others are good fighters. I've seen them with my own two eyes!" She said trying to sound confident._

_Hustler couldn't help but laugh at the look on his girl's face. She looked so innocent staring up at him with concern in her blue/gray eyes. It was times like these when He knew that she would be the girl he would be with for the rest of his life. He pulled her into a kiss and let her lean her head on his shoulder. _

"_Hustler come on man!" Gambler called. "We gotta get going!"_

"_I'm coming I'm coming!" He yelled back, "Just give me a sec." He turned his attention back to Blush, "now I want you to listen closely and do exactly as I say! Got it?"_

_Blush nodded her head waiting for him to continue…_

Blush was immediately brought back to reality when she heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the room. She looked over to see everyone laughing at Spades who was lying on the floor in what looked like a drunken matter. This didn't surprise her; Spades was always known for getting a little two drunk.

"Don't worry!" Spades screamed at the top of her lungs, her words slurred together so you had to strain to understand what she was saying. "I'm alright! Everything is under control! Go back to what you were all doing. Nothing to see here!" She stumbled back to the table and practically fell into the chair next to Tweak.

"You're a real idiot! Ya know that?" Dakota asked Spades.

"Of course I know that!" She laughed hysterically.

All the girls looked at each other and laughed. "Well think of it this way, it keeps her mind off of snitch." Dakota said. The girls just smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

With the room becoming a little quieter again Blush started to zone out again.

"..._If_ we_ aren't back by_ _12 tonight then I want you to get some of the guys and tell them to go and find us at Queens. Then if they don't come back I want you to get everyone, especially the girls and the little ones, and make sure you get out of here. Go to anywhere except Manhattan."_

"_Why wouldn't you come back?" Blush asked._

"_Hustler! Get your ass down here now!" Rambler yelled._

"_Alright give me a sec!"_

"_It's not like your going to do anything dangerous. You're just going there to talk, right?" _

"_Yeah, but you never know what's going to happen. But ya here me, make sure you do it!"_

"_But, why do we have to leave? What are we supposed to do if we do leave, just sit around and hope that you all come walking back through those doors, just hope that it took a little longer then we all thought?"_

"_If we don't come back Queens is gonna want to get their hands on Brooklyn and Manhattan so you gotta stay clear of here. It's important! Promise me baby; promise that you'll do what I tell you!" _

"_I promise! Just be careful! Next time I see you come through that door I don't want it to be because someone is carrying your dead body back! Ya got that? Don't go trying to be the hero! Stay out of things if you're not already involved!"_

"_Alright I'll be careful!" He gave her one more kiss before he walked down the stairs to meet up with the other boys. Looking back he smiled at Blush, who was trying to hold back her tears._

_It's gonna be okay! She told herself as she watched him walk out the door and disappear into the night. _


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

A/N: Okay I'm sorry it's been so long but things have just been so crazy lately! This is just a short chapter for you. It is actually going to be put up in two parts since I wanted to get something posted. Just a reminder that Rambler is the Manhattan leader and Sammy's brother, and Blades as his second in command, and Gambler is the Brooklyn leader. Okay so please read and let me know what you think!!

Disclaimer: No I do not own

----------

Flashback:

Sammy's Death one year ago: Blade's P.O.V:

_Rambler stood completely still with a look on his face that made it seem like he didn't really comprehend the whole situation, but was trying to figure it out. Gambler stood to his left with tears streaming down his face, while Spot, who was kneeling over Sammy, tried to hang on to that last bit of hope that she would come back. Jack was behind him with a few other boys trying to pull him off and get him to calm down. _

_I didn't know what to do. I stood there completely frozen like my feet where glued to the ground. Looking around at everyone they all seemed like they where moving in slow motion. I wanted to do something. I don't know what just something; help someone, comfort someone, or just fall to my knees and cry. _

_I stood there watching as my whole world began to crumple down. Rambler, my leader, my best friend, was falling apart. Gambler, Spot, Jack, they where all breaking down, and that's when it hit. I realized I couldn't cry because I had to be the one person that stayed strong, the one person that everyone could count on to hold things together._

_When Jack was finally able to calm Spot down, I rounded up the rest of the newsies and headed for the lodge. I made sure to get a few newsies, who weren't so close to her, to take care of the body. Walking into the lodge the silence was defining. I could hardly bare to be in the same room as them._

_I sank back into the corner so that no one could see me, so that no one could hear me. I stayed there for what seemed like hours crying, praying, and trying to figure out what to do. Once the room was quite I rose from my corner feeling weak, feeling defeated, and feeling scared._

_--------------------_

_Dawn came all too early the next morning. The sun streamed through the dust covered windows covering my face in a layer of sunshine. Opening my eyes I wondered how the sun could shine on a day like this. Did the world not realize what had happened last night? Did they not care? But why would they care? We're just a bunch of newsies, a bunch of kids who have no one to care for us but each other. The world wouldn't stop for one low life newsie's life. No one would stop. The day would go on like it always had, no heading in the newspaper that would tell the tragic tale of what we all saw last night, no mourners to come and say their condolences. _

_The anger boiled inside of me as I realized that we where the only ones who cared, the only ones who would ever care. Jumping out of bed I reached for the tin can that sat on my night stand and threw it across the room at the wall. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at me. I could read the emotions on their face as easily as if they had all had signs pasted on their heads. Some where confused, others upset, and other, like me, where angry. Running from the lodge I realized I had to do something, I had to find who did this, I had to do this for Sammy, and for all the newsies! _

_--------------------_

_I stood at the end of the docks looking out onto the horizon. Shielding my eyes from the sun I paced back and forth the width of the docks. For hours I stayed there wondering how I was going to do this. Then as if on cue I was blinded by a shiny object coming from the other end of the docks. Being cautious I walked back towards the street to see what it was. _

_Half way stuck under a crate I saw a pocket knife sticking out. Looking at it I thought it was rusted but once I picked it up and got a closer look I realized that it wasn't rust, it was blood. The knife was covered in blood. But why would it be covered in blood? And why would it be…_

_My eyes grew wide as I realized what it must be. Taking a more careful look at the knife I noticed two small letters, S.W, carved into the side of the handle. S.W? Who is S.W? It must be the person that killed her, no one in Brooklyn is S.W, and this is definitely not a Brooklyn knife!_

_Quickly, and being careful not to be seen, I stuck the knife into my pocket and started to make my way back to the lodge. I had a feeling that this knife was going to be a key piece of evidence in my search. _

_-------------------_

_Please let me know what you think!! I will really try to get the second half up soon!!_


End file.
